malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trull Sengar
Trull Sengar [Trull as in 'cull' Sen-gar]Read for Pixels 2016 Interview As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 44:45 was a Tiste EdurHouse of Chains, Dramatis Personae of House Sengar and the second son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth. Trull was a man of integrity and intellect, not hesitating to voice his thoughts or act accordingly, and face the consequences. His preferred weapon was the spear, with which he was very proficient.House of Chains, Chapter 20 Trull had slate-grey eyes.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.271 He claimed to be "plagued by the need to be truthful".House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.272 Trull did not like horses much, and liked riding them even less.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.648 In House of Chains He was Shorn (outcast) from the Tiste Edur nation by his brother, the emperor. The ritual left him bald and his forehead scarred by a circle with a slash cut through it. Afterwards, he was left to drown chained atop a wall in the rapidly flooding Nascent.House of Chains, Prologue After his shorning, he was found atop the crumbling wall by the lost and stranded Onrack the Broken, whom he convinced to break his chains. Trull bargained for his freedom by offering the T'lan Imass information about their Edur enemies as well as the location of a gate to escape the rapidly flooding world.House of Chains, Chapter 6 He then was dragged and carried by the T'lan Imass through the still dry area of the Nascent. There, the two came across hill-sized monuments shaped in the form of hounds. These, Onrack said, were the Hounds of Shadow, and two of them were alive.House of Chains, Chapter 6 Onrack proceeded to break one of these statues, overconfident in his ability to take on these Hounds. As a result, both Hounds were freed. The Hounds attacked him and destroyed a part of his body, leaving Trull alone. Trull later discovered that they were not Hounds of Shadow, rather they were the Hounds of Darkness. He and Onrack continued, stumbling on an abandoned city, then found a gate, whose wards they broke using the Moranth munitions they had just found. Through the gate came four Tiste Liosan who attacked Onrack. While Onrack battled them, Trull found four other T'lan Imass who appeared behind the Liosan, equaling the odds stacked against Onrack. The Liosan and the T'lan entered into an alliance in order to fashion a gate using their combined warrens to escape the realm.House of Chains, Chapter 9 During the ritual, Onrack vowed his service to Trull, binding the two together. The two returned back to the Seven Cities.House of Chains, Chapter 12 Reaching a complex of caves where the Logros clan had lived hundreds of millennia ago, they accidentally encountered Karsa Orlong, who brushed them away.House of Chains, Chapter 17 They continued their pursuit of The Unbound T'lan Imass. Despite escaping from the other T'lan Imass including Monok Ochem and the others, Onrack decided to await them while they were still pursuing both Trull and Onrack. Onrack and Trull then struck an alliance with the pursuing T'lan Imass, to pool their resources and stop the Unbound from taking over the First Throne. The group of T'lan Imass and Trull traveled through Omtose Phellack and into Tellann, then emerged into the Malazan world, running into an Eres Witch and were met by Apt the Aptorian and Panek, who guarded the outer ward of the First Throne.House of Chains, Chapter 23 At the First Throne, the group met and linked up with Minala and her 'children' guarding the First Throne. As they settled down to wait, Trull offered his "long and unpleasant story" to the uninterested Minala to prove himself worthy of her trust. Onrack offered to listen to Trull's story in her stead.House of Chains, Epilogue, US SFBC p.851-852 In Midnight Tides Events which happened prior to Trull's shorning were described. Trull Sengar, a blooded Edur warrior on a journey to collect raw jade from the shore, found Letherii ships harvesting Tusked seals along Calach Bay, in direct and serious contravention to the treaty agreed between the Edur and the Letherii governments. He reported this to his father, an elder warrior who further conveyed this to Hannan Mosag, the Warlock King. At the council called that midnight, Hannan Mosag suspected the treaty breach was calculated to provoke an Edur response before the Great Meeting, which was to occur between delegates of the Letherii and the Edur in two month's time. He promised to answer the infringement of the treaty in a manner that the Letherii would not expect, a full unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.32-43/45-49 Trull's relationship with his youngest brother was troubled. The unblooded Rhulad spent his time trying to attract the attention of their brother Fear's betrothed, the lovely Mayen.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.36-37 Trull began to suspect the pair dishonoured Fear through an illicit affair, a notion Rhulad purposely inflamed with innuendo aimed Trull's way.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.107/115 Rhulad also openly questioned Trull's bravery, seeing his reluctance to fight as a weakness.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41-42 Hannan Mosag led four longboats of Edur, including Trull and Fear, against the Letherii harvesting ships. But his warriors only stood by as the Warlock King summoned an immense Demon spirit-god from the water to slaughter the ships' crews. Both Trull and Fear were horrified, reporting the event back to their parents. Uruth was angered that Mosag relied on a summoning rather than Kurald Emurlahn and secretly directed Fear to take Trull and Rhulad to the Stone Bowl to learn the truth of their faith and cast doubt on the Warlock King's motives. Trull learned that Father Shadow was dead and his soul trapped by the Elder Gods in eternal torment. Whatever power Hannan Mosag possessed had not come from their god.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.94-97/100-102/111-119 Trull and his brothers Fear, Rhulad, and Binadas were charged by the Warlock King to embark on a journey into the northern ice fields in response to one of Mosag's visions. They were to retrieve a gift held within a spar of ice. Whatever the gift was, they were not to let it touch their flesh.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.53-55 Reaching the spar where the 'gift', in the form of a mottled sword was located, they were ambushed by the Jheck. Trull and the group were assailed from all sides, and Trull saw Rhulad die, thrust through several times, the gift sword in his hand stuck fast so that no one was able to pry it loose.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.244-262 Having accomplished their mission of retrieving the sword, the Edur made for home pursued by the Jheck in their Soletaken wolf forms. Trull became isolated from the rest of the party while guarding the rear. He was hunted by the Jheck pursuers all night, during which he proved his martial prowess fighting Jheck warriors continuously and escaped against all odds to rejoin the others.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.263-268 The leader of the Jheck, B'nagga, later stated that they had never before witnessed such skill and ferocity.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.564 ] Returning back to the Edur village, Hannan Mosag was displeased to find that Rhulad had already touched the sword. While the Warlock King negotiated with the Sengar parents to remove Rhulad's hands, Rhulad suddenly come back to life, now secretly a servant of the Crippled God.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC 270-275/286-295 Rhulad pushed the Warlock King aside, proclaimed himself Emperor of the Edur, and demanded the Edur nobles kneel before him in fealty. Despite his misgivings at the hidden power responsible for Rhulad's return, Trull followed his brother Fear's example.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.341-346 But Trull repeatedly infuriated Fear with doubts and questions.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.418 The Great Meeting between the Letherii and the new Edur emperor was a failure. Rhulad dismissed the Letherii delegation and declared a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 Trull accompanied Fear's army into northern Lether leading his own command of fifty warriors from their village. Starting with a scouting expedition on the trail to High Fort it became clear that his own soldiers did not respect him and word travelled of his doubts regarding the emperor and the war.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.468-469 Trull took an active role in the Battle of High Fort against the forces of Queen Janall and Prince Quillas, killing the last of the queen's sorcerers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.552-553 Afterwards, he saved the life of one of the Edur's slaves, a Kenyll'rah named Lilac. Trull won more enemies among the Edur by striking the first healer who refused to treat the Demon.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.556-561 Soon Lilac was Trull's only companion among the Edur, even blocking an enraged Fear from assaulting his brother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.631Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.563 Ultimately, Trull shared his blood with the demon to allow it to return to its own realm.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.637 The armies of Fear and Rhulad united at First Reach before marching on Brans Keep to meet the army of Tomad and Binadas. While the army marched, Rhulad, Fear, and Trull went on one more quest to investigate reports of a demon freed by the Letherii at Brous. Joined by two Kenryll'ah tyrants and one of the K'risnan they discovered the "demon" was a Forkrul Assail named Serenity. Trull watched Rhulad die at Serenity's hands before it was injured and driven off by the Kenryll'ah demons and his own spear.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.653/658-662 At the Battle of Brans Keep, Trull watched with horror as Hannan Mosag and his K'risnan used their sorcery to annihilate the remainder of the Letherii Army, killing tens of thousands of Letherii soldiers in moments with their strange sorcery.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.678/679 Trull was convinced his people had changed while he had not.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.639 The sergeant of his squad, Canarth, was infuriated at Trull's distaste for their victory and called him a traitor. Trull challenged Canarth to a duel and beat him unconscious with his spear, but refused to have him punished.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.679-680 Rhulad's armies entered Letheras and Trull accompanied the emperor's retinue to the throne room of the Eternal Domicile where King Ezgara Diskanar awaited. The king was protected by Ceda Kuru Qan who killed the remaining K'risnan with his sorcery. As the Warlock King himself was about to fall to the Ceda, Fear urged Trull forward. Trull felt he had no choice but to kill the Ceda with his spear. If Hannan Mosag fell and the Letherii were victorious, then not a single Edur would be left alive after the Letherii response. His people and their culture would be swept from existence.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.736 Trull watched as the King's Champion, Brys Beddict, fought Rhulad in single combat. Brys' skill was so masterful that he permanently incapacitated Rhulad without killng him. Trull was filled with admiration for the man's skill and for the solution to the madness that plagued the Edur. Rhulad would not die, and hence could not come back to life whole again. Despite Rhulad's pitiful pleas for Trull and Fear to kill him, neither did so. But Trull's realisation that Brys' drink was poisoned came too late for his shouted warning to save the Champion's life.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.742-745 The Guardian of the Names unwittingly unwound Brys' victory when he came to collect the Champion's body. Out of a misplaced sense of mercy and nudged by the Errant, the Guardian killed the shrieking Rhulad setting the terrible cycle back in motion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.754-755 Trull left the throne room to find Fear. Both men were led somehow to the home of Acquitor Seren Pedac. Trull had fallen in love with her, and offered her his sword with the intention of fulfilling the Edur tradition of betrothal, while denying it on the face, saying that Seren needed a sword to defend herself. The Acquitor accepted the sword as a weapon with no deeper meaning.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 US SFBC p.761-764 Trull then returned to Rhulad to try and guide him, while Fear left the city with the Acquitor as his guide to find Father Shadow to rid the evil influence on Rhulad, and to seek guidance for the Edur race.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25 US SFBC p.762-764 It was right after this that Trull was presumably shorn by Rhulad. In The Bonehunters ] Reminiscing about Trull Sengar's shorning, Ahlrada Ahn remembered how Trull had tried to save the Emperor from the madness that had afflicted him after the slave Udinaas had left his side.In his attempt to guide the Emperor, Trull had tried to 'bring the Emperor home', presumably tried to convince Rhulad to take the Edur back to their lands, and as a result, had been shorn by Rhulad and his 'brothers'.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17 Trull undertook the defense of the First Throne together with Ibra Gholan, Apt, Onrack, Monok Ochem and alongside Minala and her army of trained soldier-children - known as the Company of Shadow. The defenders were attacked by the Edur, including a warlock who wielded chaotic sorcery, and Letherii soldiers. The Edur forces also included Icarium, whose berserk capabilities Taralack Veed wanted to use to destroy the First Throne and its defenders, thus helping the Edur as well as the Crippled God. The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 When Trull was attacked by two of the Edur, Ahlrada Ahn switched sides and came to the aide of his former friend. It was at that moment that Lifestealer went berserk, blindly attacking the soldiers in front of him, and dealt with anyone facing him, making straight for the children-soldiers that formed the last line of defense in front of the throne. Although Onrack had been able to turn Icarium around resulting in the slaughter of the attacking Edur and Letherii, he turned back around to attack those remaining in front of him. Trull Sengar then fought a desperate holding action against a berserk Icarium until his spear exploded from the impacts. He was saved by Apt the Aptorian who died at Icarium's hands. Icarium was further attacked by Ibra Gholan, who he brushed away, and finally by Quick Ben, who had been summoned by Shadowthrone. Despite the sorcerous powers of Quick Ben, Icarium still made his way forward. Before he could kill everyone, Icarium was rendered unconscious by the Eres'al.The Bonehunters, Chapter 24 In Reaper's Gale ] Trull Sengar and the rest of his companions and the few surviving children of the Company of Shadow (with the exception of the T'lan Imass minus Onrack who had left) wound up in the realm of Shadow where they recuperated for a while. Trull, Onrack and Quick Ben then left on being provided a boat by Cotillion to a place that had to be determined by themselves. Along their way in their conversations, Onrack revealed that in standing up to Icarium and surviving, Trull had become the Knight of Shadow.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 10 Quick Ben then gained access to a peculiar warren, the journey through which resulted in Onrack becoming a flesh and bone mortal once more, a transformation which moved Trull to tears.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12 In the Refugium, as it was called, Trull and his group met up with the ghost Bridgeburner, Hedge.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 18 There, the group met with the Imass who lived there, including Rud Ellale. They were led to Ulshun Pral who welcomed them to the Refugium.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 19 Here they found the tribe of Bentract of the Imass who had not undergone the ritual of Tellann and had stayed back on the suggestion of Kilava Onass. On Trull's prompting and debate, the three Bonecasters who had been against the idea of leaving the Imass in the refugium, were won over and decided to help protect the refugium that would soon be assailed.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21 Trull saw that the gate that they had come through was now many gates. He asked Onrack to come back with Ulshun Pral. In the meanwhile, Silchas Ruin and his group consisting of Fear, Clip, Seren and Udinaas came through while Quick Ben and Hedge battled the three sisters outside the cave. Coming into the Refugium through the gate, Silchas possibly perceived Trull, an Edur, to be a threat, while Trull tried to get past Silchas seeing Fear get garroted by Clip. Fear tried to forestall the fight by stabbing Silchas in the back but was stopped short and garroted by Clip. Trull and Silchas fought desperately, Trull's spear failing him once again, breaking on multiple impacts. He was saved by the spear thrown to him by Seren. Despite his own wounds, Trull then proceeded to stun Silchas, then decisively beat back Clip, disarming him and rendering him unconscious. He was unable to participate further when Ulshun was ostensibly threatened by Silchas, but witnessed Silchas remove the Finnest from Ulshun Pral without hurting the Imass. ] With matters settled without further bloodshed and Seren by his side, the two decided to return to Letheras, where Seren would bury the sword at her doorstep and marry him.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 23 The two consummated their marriage. Trull then left to see what had happened of his family. On the grounds of the Royal Palace of Letheras, he came across his brother, Rhulad's dead body. While mourning, he was slain by Sirryn Kanar, a Letherii soldier who stabbed him in the back. Timeline issues There are some inconsistencies in the timeline of events involving Trull Sengar. See this forum thread for a discussion on the topic. Speculations The girl, Kettle, may have been the result of Trull's rape by the Eres'al. Some time before Trull's rape, Kettle claimed to be a child of the Eres and pondered whom her father might be. Silchas Ruin replied that Kettle's father might not even be born yet. The Eres'al "wanders time, Kettle, in a manner no-one else can even understand, much less emulate."Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.447 Quotes Trivia *When asked if there were any characters he wished he had chosen a different fate for, author Steven Erikson at first said no, then identified Trull Sengar, whose fate he said remained a surprise even to the author "until about twenty pages before it got there."An Evening with Steven Erikson by Nerdaí Irish Nerds See 06:12 Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Trull Sengar by Puck.jpg|link=File:Trull Sengar by Puck.jpg|Trull Sengar by Puckstein Trull sengar by slaine69.jpg|link=File:Trull sengar by slaine69.jpg|Trull Sengar by slaine69 Trull by slaine69.jpg|link=File:Trull by slaine69.jpg|Trull by slaine69 Trull Sengar with spear by Puck.jpg|link=File:Trull Sengar with spear by Puck.jpg|Trull with spear by Puckstein Trull.jpg|link=File:Trull.jpg|Trull by Yapattack Trull Sengar by Dejan Delic.jpg|link=File:Trull Sengar by Dejan Delic.jpg|Trull Sengar by Dejan Delic |-|Spoiler images= Trull and Onrack by Anna Ploscost.jpg|link=File:Trull and Onrack by Anna Ploscost.jpg|Trull and Onrack by Anna Ploscost Notes and references de:Trull Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:High House Shadow Category:Nobles